Ellen Parsons
Ellen Parsons starts as a bright and idealistic law graduate working for high-profiled attorney Patty Hewes. However she quickly evolves into clever, manipulative and revengeful lawyer, first working as an informant for the FBI, then joining the public attorney's office, followed by her brief employment at the renowned law firm Nye, Everett And Polk and finally as the head of her own law firm, Parsons and Associates. She comes from a working-class background and an abusive family. She is close to her sister Carrie Parsons and her mother Deniece Parsons. She was engaged to be married to David Connor, but after his death she had few short-lasting sexual relationships with hit-man Wes Krulik, journalist Josh Reston, fellow lawyer Sean Everett and her current lover, war-veteran Chris Sanchez. Her ethical approach to law often contradicts with Patty's less conventional ways. As her career progresses Ellen's ways begin to border with the illegal and morally questionable. The sudden shift occurs when Patty orders Ellen's murder, but she manages to survive the murder attempt and starts working as a double agent for the FBI and Hewes and Associates. Her vengeance plan is completed when she confronts Patty at gun point. After getting the confession she forgives Patty and distances herself from her. As much as she tries to stay away from Patty, she is constantly drawn to Patty's orbit. Finally Ellen decides to make a name for herself by suing Howard Erickson, a prominent corporate director with Patty's mentorship. But by the end of the case they rift apart again, because of Patty's willingness to win the case by endangering a human life. Currently she fights against her former mentor in a high-profiled case, by representing Channing McLaren. Character history Ellen was a summer associate at Nye, Everett, And Polk. She was offered a junior associate contract, with 5 years guaranteed and a salary of $150,000. However, she turned it down because she had an interview at Hewes & Associates. That evening, Ellen met Mr Nye in Bard, her "spot". He warned her about Patty, and made her sign a card confirming this. He told Ellen she was special and that Patty would hire her. Later that week, Ellen went for what she thought was her interview, where she met with Tom Shayes, who introduced her to Uncle Pete. He told her what to expect from the interview, and scheduled it for Saturday, the day of Ellen's sister Megan's wedding. Ellen decided to go to the wedding, and her sister gave an emotional speech where she said that Ellen was always perfect at everything and was like a "big sister" to her, despite being younger than her. Patty Hewes turned up at the wedding and met with Ellen. Patty gave her some insight into "family", and then hired her as a new associate. Ellen-Parsons-infobox.png On her first day at Hewes & Associates, Andrew Vida briefed Ellen on Arthur Frobisher and his broker, Gary Genoa. Along with Felicia Marquand, he went over the timeline and brought Ellen up to speed on the current objective: link Frobisher and Genoa. Then Tom Shayes showed Ellen her new office, and gave Ellen her first task: write a full summary of the Frobisher discovery. At 4pm that day, Ellen met with Suzanne at Bergdos and bought some new clothes. When she got home, her boyfriend gave her an engagement ring which he had snuck into one of her shopping bags. Katie Connor told Ellen that she worked for Arthur Frobisher. However before Ellen could advise her, she was called away to a meeting with Patty, during which Patty advised Ellen not to have kids. Having had time to reflect on the situation, Ellen realised that Patty only hired her to get to Katie, and asked Tom if this was true; Tom didn't think so. After the death of Saffron, Katie told Ellen that she wanted to "nail Frobisher". Ellen met Patty in a bar and told her that Katie was willing to testify. Much later, Ellen left Patty's apartment, half-naked and covered in blood, but still carrying Nye's card. Distraught, she ran through the streets, almost getting run over by a taxi. She ended up in a police station, where she was placed in an interview room. Initially she remained completely silent, then uttered the single phrase "Get me a lawyer." This article is a stub. You can help the by action=edit}} expanding it. category:article stubs Stub Category:Characters